


Gone Fishin’

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [171]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: "Planning on going anywhere nice?"When she suddenly began to fidget, his interest piqued and if he looked close enough he'd swear she was blushing."Umm, well, sir..." she offered, "I've been thinking about trying something new, so I thought I might try my hand at…fishing."





	Gone Fishin’

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'Go Fishing Day' (18 June). Missing scene for Threads.

Sam sat down at the small desk in what used to be her father's guest quarters at the SGC and sighed. She reached down, opened the bottom drawer and was glad to see only a few items inside. Her relief immediately turned to guilt, however, knowing that she shouldn't be feeling that way, but this morning had been hard – a lot harder than she expected.

She had told General O’Neill that she would be okay; that she was ready to do this, but she wasn't. Her father's death was still too fresh, too painful and as she went through the process of sorting through his on-base possessions, she missed him more than ever.

She absently swiped away a few tears and took a deep breath. Not for the first time that day, was she thankful the General had ordered the security cameras to the room switched off. He hadn't said anything to her about it, but she knew.

Steeling herself, she lifted the items out of the drawer and frowned when the pile appeared to be nothing more than a handful of newspaper cuttings and photographs. She moved to the small cot and as started to look through the papers, her mood lightened. There were photographs of her and Mark when they were kids, photos of her mom on her wedding day, photos of Mark's family and finally, some of SG-1. Most of the images Sam had never laid eyes on before and she carefully placed them to one side. She would phone Mark later and see if he wanted them. Next, she moved onto the clippings, most of which were related to her mom's accident. Feeling the tears threatening to fall again, Sam quickly placed them beside the photos.

There was just one item left and Sam frowned as to what it was. She flipped it over and couldn’t help but smile because it would appear that not even her father had escaped the General's 'gift giving' last Christmas. For there, in her hand was a copy of the calendar _'365 Holidays You Never Knew Existed'_.

She would never forget the boyish grin on her commanding officer’s face when he gave each member of SG-1 a copy for Christmas. Apparently, he claimed there was a bizarre holiday for every day of the year, but Sam hadn't actually looked through the entire calendar to see if it was true. With a shake of her head, she opened it and saw the General’s handwriting.

_To Dad,_  
_Now you've no excuse for forgetting my birthday._  
_I even circled the date for you._  
_Merry Christmas,_  
_J._

Rolling her eyes good naturedly, Sam flicked to October 20 and chuckled when she saw the date was indeed circled, with the words, 'See, I told ya!' written inside.

Her fingers reverently traced the message. Even when he wasn't with her, he could make her smile and just the thought of him filled her with a peace she had missed the past year.

They had grown closer upon Daniel's return – the first time – but then they grew too close and Sam had responded by pushing Jack away and pulling Pete in. She now knew that it had been a mistake to do so and the only thing that had made her come to her senses was her father’s final advice.

_Don't let rules stand in your way._

And she hadn’t. She and Jack had finally had _that_ conversation, and while they still had a few details to work out, they both knew what they wanted and were determined to make sure they got it.

Before she could get carried away too much, however, Sam's eyes fell on the calendar. She tiled her head to the side and idly flipped through the pages until she reached today's date – 18 June – and froze.

Eyes widening, she felt herself swallow hard at the 'holiday' staring back at her. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, quickly glanced up at the security camera and seeing it was still switched off, she grinned. With lightning speed, she jumped off the bed, calendar in hand and strode towards the door.

* * *

Jack looked up to find a slightly out-of-breath Carter standing in the doorway to his office. Immediately, his concern rose and he jumped to his feet.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and moved closer to the desk. "Nothing, sir."

He narrowed his eyes, studying her as if to make sure she was telling the truth, but seeing nothing to tell him otherwise, he slowly sat back down.

"Did you run on your way here?" he asked, gesturing to her flushed face.

"Uh, kind of. Umm..." She glanced over her shoulder before she moved towards the door and closed it, missing the General’s eyebrows rise in surprise.

"Sam?"

"I'd like to request some time off."

"OK,” he blinked. “When?”

When she hesitated, Jack’s concern returned, but before he could say anything, Sam spoke. "I was thinking a few days from now."

He continued to observe her, and as if she could read his thoughts, she smiled softly. "I'm fine, sir, really. I just – I need a break from..." she trailed off, gesturing vaguely around her.

"Then consider it granted, Carter."

"Thank you, sir."

He continued to nod, but when he pursed his lips, Sam hid her smile – she knew what was coming next.

"Planning on going anywhere nice?"

When she suddenly began to fidget, his interest piqued, and if he looked close enough, he'd swear she was blushing.

"Umm, well, sir," she offered, "I've been thinking about trying something new, so I thought I might try my hand at… _fishing._ "

She held her breath and watched him process the information. His expression remained neutral and Sam desperately hoped hers was the same.

"Fishing," he answered casually as his gaze fell to the folder lying on the desk. "And where would you go _fishing?_ "

"Well, I've heard there's this little cabin in Minnesota –"

"There is," he supplied quietly as he stood.

"– where the bass grow _this big,_ " she added with a knowing smile, gesturing with her hands.

"They do."

"So I thought I'd go and see for myself," she shrugged.

"I see.”

"Yeah, but you see the funny thing is," Sam continued, wincing when her voice wavered. "I don't actually know how to fish."

She held her breath as the General slowly made his way around his desk and came to a stop just inches from her.

"You mean to tell me there's something you don't know," he teased.

"Yes, sir."

"Funny."

"Yeah."

"Well then, _Samantha,_ " he drawled, sending a jolt of desire through her, "that is a problem.” He took a step closer, smirking when Carter's breath hitched, "but luckily for you, I know just the man."

"I thought you might," she smiled.

"Is Thursday good for you?”

"Perfect," she whispered.

They stared at each other for a few seconds when they both seemed to remember where they were. Clearing his throat, Jack reluctantly took a step back while Sam’s attention fell to the long-forgotten calendar in her hand.

"I, ah, I should get back," she said, gesturing with her thumb over her shoulder, but she waited until the General had resumed his seat before she continued. "Before I go though, I found this when I was going through dad's things."

When he stared at her blankly, she held up the calendar.

" _Oh._ I did warn him when he forgot my birthday.”

"Yes, sir," she laughed.

They fell into a comfortable silence when Jack added, “Is there something you wanted to tell me about it, or..."

Sam's expression softened as she watched him. She stepped forward, handed over the calendar and waited until he saw the date and put it all together.

She knew the instant he'd figured it out by the mischievous glint in his eye, and she suddenly found herself grinning as she moved towards the door.

"Happy Go Fishing Day, Jack," she said quietly, leaving one smirking General staring after her.


End file.
